The 'Future' Talk (A Hinachi Hinata x Yachi Oneshot)
by Emojimojo
Summary: Yachi finds Hinata practicing tossing on his own in a park at night. She ends up helping him and a talk about the future takes place. (Slight fluff)
**Hey everyone! I have recently become obsessed with the ship Hinachi (Hinata and Yachi) from Haikyuu! So, because of that, this oneshot came into existence! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Also, the song that accompanies this oneshot is called Adults from the Haikyuu OST. When you see the area where it says *start music*, go ahead and play it. It'll add to the story I personally think. Also, because they don't have an extended version anywhere on YouTube, you'll have to replay it till the end. Hope you don't mind!**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 ** _Xxx_**

 **The 'Future' Talk**

 **(Hinachi [Hinata x Yachi] Oneshot)**

~Emojimojo~

 ** _Xxx_**

Yachi was humming as she walked down the street late one evening. She had stayed behind at the school gym finishing some paper work with Takeda-sensei. They were also discussing about getting a new volleyball manager since she was now in her third year of high school.

"Ah," she sighed as she stopped at a park and looked up at the sky. The red sunset let its last warmth shine down on the world before moonlight overtook it with coldness. "I can't believe we're already third years. Time passed by so fast," she whispered. All the memories she had ever since becoming a manager with Shimizu-senpai for Karasuno's boys volleyball team flashed through her mind and she smiled.

Suddenly, she cocked her head to the side and saw a lone figure tossing up a volleyball on his own.

She squinted and gasped. "Hinata! What's he doing?" she asked herself as she walked closer to get a better view. She looked around, wondering if Kageyama was around, however, no one was there but Hinata.

She continued to watch him with fascination. He hadn't changed much over the past two years but anyone could see a difference. First of all, he grew a bit taller. He was already 168 centimeters tall. Second of all, he was a little calmer now and more mature. He always thought things through before doing something.

His whole figure itself matured as well. Yachi observed how his muscles moved when he moved his body around. He had gained muscles in his arms and legs from all the jumping and spiking he had done for the past two/three years. His hair was a bit shorter now but still spiked up.

Yachi was mesmerized by him that she didn't realize he had stopped and looked up directly at her.

Hinata smirked and called her name with his usual loud tone. "Yachi, over here!" he said as he placed the volleyball under his arm. He then jogged towards her.

Yachi was blushing madly as she shook her head, ridding herself of the thoughts that started to form.

"G-good evening Hinata. What are you doing?" she asked as she held her bag in front of her. It was just the two of them at this park.

"Just tossing the volleyball around. What about you? Shouldn't you be home by now?" he asked as he began twirling the ball on his finger.

"Yeah, usually. But I stayed a bit late with Takeda-sensei discussing our next volleyball practice match and who to choose for the next manager," she answered.

 ** _*Start the song Adults here and replay it till the end*_**

"Oh, right. We're nearing the end of the third year huh?" Hinata said more as a statement rather than a question. He stopped the ball and looked up at the sky.

Yachi looked at the ground and nodded. "Yeah. Time seemed to fly by," she said softly. They stood there in silence as the sun vanished from the air and the moon took over.

"Want to give me some tosses?" Hinata suddenly asked as he held the ball in front of him towards Yachi. She stared at it then giggled.

"Sure. Let me just put this down," she answered as she held her bag up before jogging to a nearby bench. She placed it there nicely before rejoining Hinata.

He tossed her the ball and she caught it firmly. She had grown used to the sudden tosses and wanderings of the ball.

"Here I go!" she exclaimed as she moved several feet away from him before tossing the ball towards him. He caught it in the palms of his hands for a second or two before tossing it back to her. She did the same and they went back and forth in silence for a good five minutes.

"Hey Hinata?" she suddenly asked as she caught the ball and held it in her hands. She stared at it, not looking up at him.

"What's up Yachi?" he asked as he stared at her confused.

"Um, I hope you don't mind me asking but…what are you plans after high school?" she asked as she bashfully looked into his eyes.

Hinata cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Hmm," he began as he tilted his head back and put a finger to his chin. "I…haven't really thought about it. Maybe I'll just go to college and play some more volleyball," he answered.

Yachi blinked and sweat dropped. Why was she expecting something else? "Okay but what college do you want to go to? What about after volleyball? What goals do you have in mind? What do you want to achieve in life?" she tried again as she threw him the volleyball.

He caught it and stared at it. "I…haven't given it much thought. The only thing I know is I'm good at volleyball. I suck at studying, so I'm not smart like you. The only thing I was ever good at was receiving tosses and spiking them over the net. So, maybe, I was thinking of majoring in sports- volleyball to be exact. Is that wrong?" he asked as he looked up at her.

Yachi gave a soft smile. He looked like a confused child who was asking his parent what was the right path to take. "Hinata," she began as she walked towards him and placed her small, soft hands on his bigger, calloused ones, "if that's what you want, then it's not wrong," she answered with a smile.

The way a look of relief and hope flashed through his eyes made her heart skip a beat. He really did make his way into her heart. And the thought of them being separated surprisingly hurt. It must have shown because Hinata placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She blushed but didn't pull back like she'd normally do.

"Mm, not really," she answered truthfully.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

"Well, I was thinking that we all will be going on our different paths after high school. It will be lonely. I got spoiled and grew used to this, to this friendship we all share. I'm kind of afraid to leave high school because I'll be alone again. I'll be away from everyone, from you." She added the last part in a soft whisper.

Hinata's breath got caught in his throat. "What…do you mean Yachi?" he asked in a whisper.

She squeaked and bowed her head, having her longer blonde hair cover her face like a curtain. "N-nothing. Forget I said anything," she gushed out.

"No, Yachi. Tell me, please," he told her as he caught her wrist and held it in his palm. She blushed and looked elsewhere.

"Um…well, the thing is," she began in a stammering mess. Finally, she sighed and gave up. Might as well tell him now before she'll regret it later. "The thing is, Hinata, it's because of you I'm the way I am now. I was always afraid of making choices. I always thought myself as Townsperson B. Someone fit to be only in the sidelines. I was afraid of speaking out because…because… I forgot why but the thing is, without you, I wouldn't have made such amazing friends like the boys volleyball club members and those associated with you all.

"I would still be terrified of speaking to people. Afraid of saying anything because I might say something wrong. Because of this, I'm also afraid now of losing everyone. I know that we'll all still be friends but it won't be the same. Everyone will be going in different directions, doing different things, that maybe, no one will have time for a get together. I'm really afraid of that Hinata," she told him with tears pooling in her eyes.

"I'm also afraid that without you by my side, I'll forget who I am now and will convert back to my old self. I don't want that. I…I want to be as I am now. But I fear that without you, it'll be impossible. That's why…that's why I asked what you were planning on doing in the future," she added as she cast her gaze on the ground to hide her embarrassment.

It was quiet for some time and she expected the worst but what happened next completely caught her off-guard.

"Yachi. Is that really how you feel?" he asked in a soft tone.

She looked up into his eyes and couldn't read what he was thinking at that moment. She gulped but nodded. "Yes," she told him in a whisper.

He dropped the ball, let go of her wrist, and cupped her cheeks with his hands. "Yachi, if you're that afraid, I'll come with you wherever you go. Even if we can't get into the same school because of our study skills, I'll try to be in the same area as you. How does that sound?" he asked.

She sucked in a breath and stared at him in shock. "Y-you would…do…that? For me?" she asked. "Why?"

"Because you're my friend. You were by my side whenever I needed someone the most. You were there to comfort me and keep me motivated when no one else would. Yachi, because of you, I'm the man I am today. I'll be there for you if no one else will. Even if someone happens to be there that you know and trust, I'll always by your side just the same. It's okay if we have different paths we want to take or end up taking. Everyone is different so it's to be expected. But for us, I'll always be a phone call away. If you ever need something, or feel lonely, you know my number. Just call and I'll answer and come to your side.

"But that is still in the future. There's no need to worry about it now. Right now, we're still in high school, as a volleyball club, as a team, and it will stay that way no matter what happens in the future," he finished with a smile.

Yachi was crying at this point as she looked up at the man who stole her heart. It had happened slowly. From her admiring him, to her loving him. Was her life a shoujo manga now?

"H-Hinata," she stammered as she then fell into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as she wept. "T-thank you. Thank you for saying that," she told him as she hid her face in his chest. He began rubbing soothing circles around her back.

"You're welcome, Yachi. Don't cry anymore though, okay? You won't lose us and you won't go back to being Townsperson B because you became Karasuno's lady manager," he told her as he helped pull her back. She scoffed as she dried her tears.

"You're right. Thanks again Hinata. Really," she said as she gave a soft smile. He grinned and nodded.

"Of course! Now, toss me the volleyball again?" he asked as he bent to pick up the ball and held it out to her.

She grinned and took it. "Yes!" she exclaimed as she took several steps back. "Here I go!" she added as she raised the ball and got ready to toss.

As she and Hinata tossed the ball back and forth between each other, she couldn't help but admire him. He was so strong, to be able to think that way when all his friends would be going in different directions as well.

 _I guessing this is what it means to be kind,_ she thought. Then she chuckled softly as she remembered when Kageyama first memorized that word. _To have a caring heart,_ she thought as she smiled warmly. How she was going to miss them but Hinata was right.

They still had a while before they graduated. Might as well live in the moment with her friends and crush. She put on a confident air both mentally and physically and decided not to think about the future until it came.

 ** _Xxx_**

 **And this is the oneshot! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I loved writing this and may attempt another oneshot about these two…may.**

 **Anyway, as mentioned, I really enjoyed writing it and so I hope you enjoyed reading it. I tried to make it nice and a little long so I hope the length is okay. Also, I hope the plot of these two is good and romantic enough. I didn't want to make it too fluffy and kind of ruin their characters so to say. I tried to keep them as close to the anime/manga as possible.**

 **Whale, thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked it! Please leave me your feedbacks/thoughts on this oneshot. I'd love to read what you guys think! Also, give me a follow/favorite for future updates like this.**

 **That's all I have to say so I'll see you all later! Have a great day/night and take care!**

 **~Emojimojo~**


End file.
